1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a candle structure, having a decorative animated sculpture, that is housed in a vented container that enhances the animated motion. More particularly the invention is directed to a candle housed in a vented container and a fan driven by rising heat from the burning candle.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The fundamental concepts and processes for making candles are well known. Candles typically have both utility and ornamental appeal. For example, the warm glow of a candle may provide light and heat. A scented candle may also provide a scent or an aroma and may mask odors, and a candle may generally serve as a decorative device. However, it is desirable to develop new ways of imparting novel, functional and aesthetically pleasing characteristics to the basic candle structure. U.S. patent application Publication No. 20020066687, for example, discloses a container with a lid comprising a decorative member which is a sports-related item, wherein the container may hold candles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,360 discloses an apparatus comprising a base with a candle mounted on it, and a container open at both ends located above the candle, wherein the container houses activated charcoal to filter odor-filled air.
The present invention further addresses the need to provide new functional and aesthetically pleasing characteristics to known candle structures.
The present invention provides for a candle structure having a decorative animated sculpture. The candle itself is housed in a vented container. At least one fan is mounted on the container above the candle, wherein heated air generated by and rising from the candle may continuously drive the fan. The fan may further serve to distribute the heat, and the scent or aroma generated by the candle. The fan may also serve to impart a new and aesthetically pleasing characteristic to the basic candle structure by carrying a decorative sculpture that rotates with it. The vents in the container permit air to readily reach the candle to aid in combustion of the candle fuel, and to enhance the flow of thus heated rising air to drive the fan.
In accordance with one aspect, the present invention is directed to a candle structure having a container comprising a hollow body with a bottom wall, with the hollow body defining an opening opposite the bottom wall, the container further comprising a cover or lid that can be removably mounted on the opening in the hollow body. The container further houses a candle, and is formed with at least one side vent or opening. The lid comprises at least one top vent or opening at a point where the lid is mounted on the opening in the hollow body. At least one fan is mounted on the lid on a bearing to permit it to be driven to rotate by rising heated air from the burning candle. The hollow body, lid and fan may further incorporate decorative elements. For example, a decorative sculpture may be mounted on the fan to be rotated with it. The candle may further comprise decorative elements, and/or a scent.
Thus, in accordance with this aspect, when the candle is lit, the surrounding air is heated, and the heated air rises and drives the fan. The air that aids combustion of the candle fuel can be readily replenished by unheated air drawn into the container through the vents in the hollow body, and vents in the lid, producing a xe2x80x9cchimney-likexe2x80x9d effect. In accordance with this aspect, the fan may further serve to distribute the scent and the heat from the candle.
In accordance with another aspect, the present invention is directed to a candle structure having a container comprising a hollow body with a bottom wall, with the hollow body defining an opening opposite the bottom wall. The container is provided a cover or lid that can be removably mounted on the opening in the hollow body. The container further houses a candle, and is formed with at least one side vent or opening within the hollow body. At least one fan can be mounted through a bearing on the lid. The hollow body, lid and fan may incorporate decorative elements. The candle may further have decorative elements, and/or a scent.
In accordance with this aspect, when the candle is lit, the surrounding air is heated, and the heated air rises and drives the fan. The air that aids combustion of the candle fuel is readily replenished by unheated air drawn into the container through the vents in the hollow body, again by a xe2x80x9cchimney-likexe2x80x9d effect. In accordance with this aspect, the fan may further serve to distribute the scent or heat from the candle. Movement of the fan may also move decorative elements.
In accordance with yet another aspect, the present invention is directed to a candle structure having a container comprising a hollow body with a bottom wall, with the hollow body defining an opening opposite the bottom wall. The container carries a lid that can be removably mounted on the opening in the hollow body. The hollow body is formed with at least one side vent or opening within the hollow body. The lid is formed to provide at least one top vent or opening at a point where the lid is mounted on the opening in the hollow body. At least one fan can be carried for rotation on a bearing mounted with the lid. The hollow body, lid and fan may also incorporate decorative elements.
In accordance with this aspect, when a candle is mounted in the vented container and lit, the surrounding air is heated, and the heated air rises and drives the fan to rotate. The air within the container is replenished by unheated air drawn into the container through the vents in the hollow body, and vents in the lid. In accordance with this aspect, the fan may also distribute scent and heat from the candle, and the fan can drive decorative elements carried on it.
An advantage of the present invention is that the vents allow for continuous replenishment of the air within the container, thereby providing a continuous source of heated air to drive the fan and any decorative elements attached thereto. Another advantage of the present invention is that the rotating fan may distribute heat and scent generated by the burning candle.